Clinic Duty
by Fenris242
Summary: House takes on extra clinic hours in order to get Cuddy to back down on forcing him to hire a team. He gets there only to find that there are a few new policies, and a new boss.
1. Tylenol, Oragel, Apple Juice

**A/N: i agree i should be updating other fics before starting a new one...i have most of the next chapter for disaster written, and i'm still having a block on livin a lie...besides, i have ANOTHER fic that i'm working on, and really need to start posting...well, let me know what you guys think of this...it obviously takes place before the fourth season, but after the third season...**

**-Fen**

* * *

It had been two weeks since he was teamless. Cuddy was just starting to get on his ass about hiring new fellows. He figured Wilson wasn't far behind. House could find no personal reason why he needed a team. He had taken on a case, and the patient didn't die. He came up with a diagnosis, tested it, it didn't work, and then found the real diagnosis, and cured the patient. That's what he did when he had a team, so what was the difference?

The only way he found he was able to get Cuddy off his ass was to agree to take more clinic hours. So he agreed. What was a couple more hours spent sitting in a room watching soaps? Granted he would have been more comfy in his office, but a patient bed would have to do.

He walked through the lobby and waved into Cuddy's office, so she knew he was actually showing up for the hours.

House walked into the clinic, and was immediately handed a folder. "12B" The nurse said.

"You sunk my battleship." House scoffed as he took the folder and headed for the aforementioned room.

"Hi. I'm Sally Matthews, and this is my son, Roger." The woman introduced herself. Before House could get a word in edgewise, she continued, "He's two. I got a call from his daycare this morning. When he woke up from his nap, he was burning up, and grabbing at his belly. He doesn't talk yet, so I brought him here."

\

"How high was the fever?" House asked, leaning his cane against the table and sitting down.

"One hundred and three." Sally was obviously a bit frantic over the fact that her child had such a high fever.

House pushed on Roger's stomach. "That hurt?" The kid growled at him. House arched his eyebrows, "Careful. If you bite me, I'll have to stick you with a really big needle." House stuck his tongue out for good measure. He pushed the child into a laying position and pulled his shirt up. He started to push gently at the child's lower abdomen, and Roger cried out in pain.

"What are you doing?!" Sally yelled, putting an arm around Roger, and pushing herself between her child and House.

"Get him some Tylenol, Oragel and apple juice." House replied.

"What?" Sally asked, not sure how those two things coincided.

"Tylenol for the fever; Oragel for the two year molars, and apple juice for the constipation." House stood up, grabbed his cane and walked out the door. "Next." He said, slapping the file down on the nurse's desk.

"You need to finish filling out the chart." House's head turned. "You heard me." The nurse said.

"Not sure you totally get this. I treat, you write." House replied.

"That was before our new policy; where the treating doctor has to actually write down what he treated." The nurse said, as cocky as possible. House just stared at her for a moment. "Oh, and there's another new policy, in case you were wondering. We're not supposed to take your crap anymore."

"Me specifically? Or—"

"You specifically." The nurse replied, and turned to type something into the computer.

"Who the hell came up with—"

"I did." A very familiar voice said. House turned and there before him stood a blonde Cameron. "Cuddy asked me to run the clinic after I handed in my resignation as your fellow." She said proudly.

"Leave it to Cuddy to have a woman run the clinic." House muttered, then looked around, and put on his bet puppy dog eyes, "So where are all the cute little puppies? Bright shining rainbows and bouquets of yellow daisies and red marigold?" Cameron rolled her eyes. "What, you forget all that up in diagnostics? Are you trying to be a better doctor, or just trying harder to get me in your pants?" Cameron's eyes widened at the last comment. House winked, and the corner of his mouth quirked upwards. "If you really want my undivided attention, you'll have to wear something a little lower cut. Ask Cuddy, she can give you pointers." House said, grabbed a new file, and walked away. Leaving his first file still unwritten.

"I might just be spending a bit more time down here." He thought to himself before opening the door to room 14A.


	2. Benadryll

"So Cameron's running the clinic?" Wilson asked.

"Like you didn't know." House replied.

"No. I didn't."

"A little practiced." House said, scoffing at Wilson. "You should spend more time conspiring against me with Cuddy then gossiping." He continued.

Ignoring House's comment, Wilson pushed on, "And are you happy that she's running the clinic?"

House scrunched his face, and replied, "Since when are you my shrink?"

"Ah, avoiding. You are happy that she's running the clinic." Wilson said, pretending to make notes on the paper in front of him. "And does the blonde bombshell have anything to do with you picking up more clinic hours?" Wilson asked, and immediately regretted it.

House honed in. "So you have been talking with Cuddy." He said, his previous comment, just that. A comment.

"Answer the question." Wilson said, trying to avoid the obvious.

House stood up with a smirk on his face and began to limp towards the door. Just as his hand wrapped around the knob, he turned and looked at Wilson. "Conspiring with the enemy? You should be shot, hanged, and have your flesh torn from your body by diseased vultures." And he exited Wilson office.

* * *

"I'm surprised to see you down here again." Cameron said, as she watched House pick up a file.

House looked up, having not noticed she was there previously. "I thought we already discussed this." He motioned toward her top. "Pop one of them buttons, and we can have a discussion." He marched off towards the room listed on his file.

He opened the door to find a man standing in the room. "Barney?" House asked. The man had a long trench coat on, and his arms wrapped across his chest. "In order to give you drugs, I have to at least hear what your problem is first. I can't just start blinding handing out prescriptions." House thought for a moment, then shook his head.

The man opened up his coat, and said, "This is Barney." Out popped a small Sheltie.

House crinkled his brow at the man. "You know this is a hospital for humans, right?"

"Yeah." The guy said, as if there was nothing wrong with the fact that he pulled a dog out of his coat.

"Okay." House drawled out the word. "Then you do know that _Barney_ is a dog, and not a human, right?"

"Of course." The man said, but decided to explain a little. "You see, I just don't have the money to go to the vet. And there's something wrong with 'im. He has these rashes on his belly, and as soon as they start to go away, other ones start up. I think its mange, and I know I don't have the money to spend on that. I was hoping you might write a prescription for me, that could help him." The man was obviously pleading.

House looked at the man. "Let's get on thing clear. I'm only going to look. No promises." He said, knowing that if it was mange, there really wasn't much he could do for the man.

* * *

"Okay, Barney. You just take that Benadryll and you'll be all better." House said, walking out of the room, and patting the man on the back.

"Was that an actual act of kindness?" Cameron asked as House dropped his file on the nurses' desk. "And you have to fill that out. Or don't you remember? New policies." She said, as House ignored her first question.

He finally looked up and was about to reiterate his button theory, but there was no need. She'd actually done it. Cameron had unbuttoned the top two buttons of her blouse, exposing, not much, but just enough cleavage. "If I didn't know any better I would think you were trying to seduce me."

"Oh yeah. Cause asking if you're kind is such a turn on to you." Cameron replied.

House walked back over to the desk. "I was referring to this." He said in a low tone as he fingered the 'V' of her blouse.

"You said it was the only way I'd get your undivided attention." Cameron said, as a light flush spread up her neck to her cheeks. So faint that it was almost unnoticeable.

"Undivided attention? Sounds a little private." House said, still fingering the blouse.

Cameron took control of herself, and pulled herself away from him. "I want this clinic to run smoothly. And if unbuttoning a button or two gets you to cooperate. Then I guess I'll be talking to Cuddy for tips." She said. It was strange for her to have the roles switched. She kind of understood now. House had never verbalized any feelings towards her, but how could he. She was his subordinate. He could have lost his job over something like that. Granted, it wasn't like she was his _boss_, but when he was working the clinic, she was in charge of him, so in a way she was.

"Or you could just come in without the blouse altogether." He said, as he walked away towards the next patient room.


	3. Amoxicillin Times Two

**A/N: i apologize to those of you House fans that have me on your alerts list...i went crazy posting fics from buffy this morning, and i'll have a couple more tomorrow night, once i get them converted correctly...so sorry in advance for that one...as far as this fics is concerned, i'm glad you guys are enjoying it so far...i'm really enjoying writing it...i finished off _it's always the same _and i'm almost done with _flirtin with disaster_...and since my block is still in effect for _livin a lie_ i needed something new...that's how this fic was born...i have this (which i have no idea how long it will be), another chappie fic, and also a oneshot coming up...hope you guys enjoy...let me know what you think...**

**-Fen**

* * *

"Heading down to the clinic again?" Cuddy asked as she passed House in the hallway. He just nodded and proceeded to the elevator. Confusion on her face, she walked into Wilson's office. "What's up with your cohort?" She asked bluntly.

"Cohort? I have no cohort." Wilson replied.

"Come on. You know I'm talking about House."

"I've been outed." Wilson replied. Cuddy looked at him, not knowing what he was referring to. "I believe his exact words were that I should be shot, hanged, and have my flesh torn from my body by diseased vultures."

"Gross much. And what brought that on?"

"I was caught conspiring with the enemy." Wilson said, then motioned toward Cuddy.

"I'm the enemy?" She asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, you're the boss. Plus, he knows we're trying to get him to hire a team."

"How?"

"It's House. Need I say more? I don't know how he does it, but he knows everything." Wilson said.

"So what do we do? He needs a team." Cuddy asked. There was no other doctor in the hospital that she had to go to these extremes for. Any other doctor would just listen. But House. Well, he was different. He was a challenge. The only way to get him was to get to Wilson.

"I know. It won't be easy, but I have an idea." Wilson said, not hinting towards what the idea was.

Cuddy let the pause hang in the air, before asking the question she had originally started to ask. "So what's up with him and the clinic?" Cuddy asked.

* * *

"Three days in a row, Dr. House. What? You meeting someone in the janitor's closet?" The nurse with an attitude asked.

House just scowled. He wasn't there to talk with the nurse. Hell, he wasn't even there to talk to the patients. He was there to—

"Hey, I'll be observing you today." Cameron said, walking up from behind him.

"For what?" House barked.

"New policy. I want to make sure the doctors are treating the patients, and being _nice_." She emphasized the last word.

"You made that rule just for me, didn't you?" He asked, walking towards the patient room.

"Not just for you, but I had you in mind when I made the rule." Cameron replied honestly. "Besides, Cuddy's given me free reign."

"Reign of Terror." House said, interrupting her.

"Let's see what the patient needs." Cameron said, pushing the door open.

House walked in, and sat down in the rolling chair. "I'm Dr. House. This is my assistant." He pointed at Cameron. "Now, what highly addictive narcotic I prescribe?" House asked seriously.

The patient, a male averaging twenty five years, replied, "Well, if you're offering—"

"He's not." Cameron interrupted, and glared at House. "What's the reason you came in today?" She asked.

The guy looked at House, then back at Cameron. "Does she have to be here?" He whispered, trying not to offend Cameron.

"She's my assistant, of course not." House shooed Cameron from the room. He turned back around, and handed the guy a fifty. "Did you set up the TV?" The guy nodded and turned the TV on, then pulled out a notebook and started to write while House watched the newest General Hospital.

Forty five minutes later, House emerged from the room with the patient. "Take _all_ of the Amoxicillin." House said, trying his best to be nice.

"You can cut the act." Cameron said.

"What act?" House said, trying to play innocent.

"I was your fellow for how long?" Cameron asked.

"How should I know? I surprised you don't know down to the second. You're the one infatuated with me."

"Was infatuated." Cameron said, but in her mind, all she could think was three years, eight months, fourteen days, nine hours and forty-three minutes. The seconds escaped her. "How much did you pay him?" Cameron asked.

"Fifty." He replied, not even trying to conceal that he'd bribed a patient in order to watch General Hospital.

"That same trick won't work next time. Lets go, exam 4." She said, pushing him in the direction of the room.

House followed Cameron into the room, but still took the rolling chair before she got a chance to take it from him. "What can I do for you today?" House asked.

The blonde twenty-something with the huge rack replied, "Well, we went out Saturday night, and like got really drunk. I only remember half of the night. Everything after the strip club is a blank." House wanted to laugh but held the desire in while the bubble gum chewing twit continued, "And then we went to a bunch of other clubs, and Terri decided that it would be a great idea to get tattoos. So we all went to the tattoo place, and when they pulled out that needle thingy, like all of us froze. No way. I'm so not going to ever do that. It looks way too painful. So we got our belly buttons pierced instead. It was totally awesome until the needle thingy went through. Then it hurt so bad. But we all did it. So like, now I think something went wrong. Cause it's all red and gooey." She said.

"Red and gooey? Mark that. It's very technical." House said, motioning to Cameron. House was just about to ask her to raise the bottom of her shirt, but the blonde had already lifted the shirt over her head.

"See? It's totally gross." She bubbled on.

House scribbled something down on a piece of paper. "Make sure you take _all_ the Amoxicillin."

"The what?" She asked, taking the paper from House.

"The pink stuff." He replied, pointing to the paper. The girl nodded and bobbed out of the room, pulling her shirt on as she exited.

"You didn't feel the need to tell her to take the damn thing out?" Cameron asked.

"Oh, I knew I forgot something. Well, she'll be back. I should probably take another look at it again anyway." He replied, not really sure why he hadn't taken his chance to gawk a little more.

"I'm just surprised that you didn't decide to run a panel of needless tests, and page Wilson down to take a look at her rack. You know, she might have had cancer." Cameron replied, as dryly as she could. She was standing at the counter with her back to House, quickly jotting down the notes on the patient's file.

"You're right. How rude of me. Maybe I should go flag her down." House said, standing up and grabbing his cane.

"You will not." Cameron said, she turned just as House had his hand on the doorknob.

"And who's gonna stop me?" He asked.

In the blink of an eye, Cameron was standing in front of House. She'd placed her hand on top of his and stopped him from opening the door. "Me. I'm your boss when you're down here."

House took a step closer to her, and spun his body, effectively pinning her against the back of the door. Perfectly placed out of the way of any prying eyes. "What made you come back?" He asked, barely a whisper as he was so close, he need not speak any louder.

"Cuddy made a very appealing offer." She whispered her reply.

"Is that all?" He asked, still in a whisper. He'd dipped his head lower, so that his mouth was right next to Cameron's ear.

She could almost feel the scruff of his beard against her skin. House's pager went off. Cameron jumped and looked down at his waist at the intruding noise.

House bucked his hips slightly, and smiled at the flush that covered Cameron's face as she closed her eyes, trying to hide her reaction. House ignored the call, knowing it was only Wilson. "You haven't answered yet." He said, still merely a heartbeat away.

"I had other reasons." She breathed.

"Go on." House said, with a soft growl.

"Dr. Cameron?" A voice came from outside the door that matched the harsh banging. "Dr. Cameron? Are you in there?"

"Yeah." Cameron choked out. House refused to move.

"I hate to pull you away from a patient, but I need a couple papers signed." The voice called back.

"I'll be there in a minute." Cameron replied.

"We're not done here." House replied, and back away allowing Cameron to retreat from the room.


	4. Prohibition & Xrays

**A/N: sorry it's short...i swear the next one will be much longer...and for those of you that have read my other fics, you'll notice a blatant thievery from still stunned...but it's okay...it's only plagiarism if you steal it from someone else...enjoy!**

**-Fen**

* * *

"Dr. Cameron?" Cameron whipped around to see Cuddy standing across the counter from her.

"Dr. Cuddy? What can I do for you?" It was strange for Cuddy to be in the clinic. Ever since Cameron had taken on running the clinic, Cuddy wasn't really needed to 'supervise.' Cuddy was absolutely amazed at how smoothly the clinic was running. Cameron was even able to get House to work his hours. All of them.

"Every year the hospital holds a banquet for the department heads. It's this coming weekend. It's held at the Masonic Temple on Broad." Cuddy said.

"Okay." Cameron said, somewhat confused. "Did you need help with it?" She asked.

Cuddy just smiled. "No." She chuckled. "You're a department head now. So you're welcome to join us. It's a formal event."

"Oh." Cameron said sheepishly. "I don't think…I mean, I'm not really going to know anyone." Cameron said. She didn't have an established practice, or had a great and extravagant reputation. Not like the other department heads.

"Wilson will be there, and he usually drags House along. Not that he ever stays for very long. But the decision is up to you. You're more than welcome to come." Cuddy said, walking away.

It was only moments later, when House punched in for clinic duty. "Mine." He said, grabbing the file that Cameron had picked up.

Cameron rolled her eyes. She had no idea what had gotten into House. He never wanted to be anywhere near the clinic. He did everything in his power to stay away from it. Now, all of a sudden, he was willingly putting time in. Even working longer than he was supposed to. Cameron just shrugged. _Never look a gift horse in the mouth._

* * *

"You're serious?" House asked. His patient was sitting on the table, looking strangely back at the doctor. "And why would I ever do that?" He questioned. The patient just shrugged, not really sure what to say. "You're lucky I'm even going…yes, I said lucky." House said, snapping his phone shut. "Very important business." House said, referring to phone call with Wilson he had just ended. "Now, what's wrong with you?"

"I've been having problems. You know." The guy said, motioning toward his midsection. House looked the guy over, and put a hand up as the guy to explain further.

House stood up and grabbed a thermometer. "Put this under your tongue." He said, handing him the thermometer. After taking the thermometer from the guys mouth, he smelled it without even looking at the temp. "Stop the boozing." He said, walking from the room. "Next!" He announced walking out of the room, and grabbing a file from the nurse's station. "John Billiard." He said, glancing at the chart. "Follow me." He walked across the way to an open room. "Close that, will ya?" House said, motioning to the door.

"I think I have a piece of metal in my eye." John said.

"And why would you think that?" House asked, digging through the drawers.

"Well, I was working, and when I got home my eye was really itchin'. I just don't see anything."

"That doesn't explain why you would think metal." House said, still digging around the drawers.

"Well, I'm a sprinkler fitter. So I'm putting big pieces of metal up in the air, and tightening them together with a pipe wrench. I've already had metal splinters in my hands." John explained.

"You don't wear glasses?" House asked, as he did an 'ah ha' when he finally found what he had been looking for.

"Sometimes. Not today." John replied.

House scribbled something down on his prescription pad. "Here. Go to Radiology. Second floor, take a right out of the elevator."

"Radiology?" John asked.

"Duh. If it's metal, it'll show up on an x-ray." House said, as he walked out of the room.

"You're certainly powering your way through the patients today." Cameron said, as she took John's file.

"I'm a doctor. I'm here to help people." House said, as if it were absurd he'd be there for anything else. House looked Cameron over once. She was wearing a calf length skirt, with a low cut v-neck, and a fitted blazer. "You going to this banquet?" House asked, a hint of huskiness in his voice.

Cameron looked up. "Are you asking if I'll go with you?" She asked.

"No." House said, drawing the word slightly. "I asked if you were going, not if you wanted to go." He finished.

Cameron smiled. "Cuddy just mentioned it to me this morning. Besides, I'm not really going to know anyone." She said.

"Wilson will be there." House replied.

"Cuddy mentioned that. She also said that he usually drags you along."

"What can I say?" House questioned. "I care." The statement was dripping with sarcasm. He even clutched his chest, as if she'd fall for it. "You still haven't answered the question." House said.

"I don't know. I guess I should." Cameron replied. She really hadn't had much time to think about it.

"Good. See ya there." House said, grabbing the next file and walking towards the next room.


	5. Penicillin

**A/N: sorry for the wait...enjoy...**

**-Fen**

* * *

House had arrived to work at his usual two hours late. He was sitting behind his desk, musing. A lot had happened in the last week. He'd been pleasantly surprised to find that Cameron was still working at the hospital. He was thrilled by the simple fact that he was able to turn the tables on her, now that she was his boss. He knew his recent interest in actually doing his clinic hours was not going unnoticed. In fact, he was going to be confronted about it in 5…4…3…2…1

"I see you made it in on time today." Wilson said, walking into House's office. "On your way down to the clinic? Or planning on interviewing for a team?" He asked, but was received by a stiff silence from House. "House. You have to talk to me sometime. You can't hold it in forever." Wilson said. House merely quirked an eyebrow in protest. Wilson decided to drop his current line of questioning, and opt for a new one. One that might get House interested. "You get your invitation for the banquet?" House nodded. Still not saying anything, but staring at Wilson from his position behind his desk. "Are you going?" House nodded again. "You know, Cuddy will be really mad if you don't show." Wilson shook his head. "Wait. You're going?" House nodded. Wilson gave House a very knowing glance. "This wouldn't have anything to do with a new blonde department head? Could it?" House rolled his eyes. "It does." Wilson stated. He watched as House turned his attention to his computer and pretended to ignore Wilson. "When you're ready to talk, let me know." Wilson said, standing and leaving House's office. There was a strange grin attached to his face.

House deftly worked on his Sudoku, but wasn't really thinking about it. His mind wandered to the new blonde department head. He found it hard to think of Cameron as a department head, and least of all as his boss when he was in the clinic. He had spent three years, eight months, fourteen days, nine hours, forty-three minutes, and fifty-two seconds being her boss. And with that thought, he stood from his desk and grabbed his cane. He was due in the clinic.

* * *

House decided to hide out instead of seeing patients. He had been successful for almost two hours.

He'd been in exam 4B. He'd even put a note on the door. _Broken Sink. Waiting on Maintenance_. His plan would have worked too. If Cameron had not been called in on her day off. She saw the sign and immediately recognized the scrawled and slanted handwriting. She knocked on the door. When she received no response, she said, "House, you'd better not be sleeping." And she opened the door. The room was dark, being one of the few rooms without a window. She went to flick the light switch on, but was stopped by a thwack from a certain cane. "House! That hurt!" She said, as she recoiled her hand.

House was on her in seconds. "Let me see." He said. When Cameron tried to refuse he grabbed her hand, and said, "I'm a doctor. Trust me." Cameron rolled her eyes. "Looks like you tried to disturb a very temper mental doctor from his morning nap, and received retaliation for your unwanted intrusion." He was inches from her face, making sure to invade her personal space. "You know there's a dress code." Cameron furrowed her brow, completely confused by his misplaced statement. "For the banquet. Cuddy always does something outlandish. Last year we had to dress as our childhood hero." House finished.

"And who were you?" Cameron asked.

"Myself. I thought that would be obvious." House replied, a smirk on his face.

"You didn't have a childhood hero?" She asked.

"Of course, but it was much easier to go as myself." House replied, his voice no more than a whisper. He was so close; he didn't need to talk any louder.

"So what's the theme this year?" Cameron whispered back.

"What were your other reasons?" House said, taking his opportunity to get the information from her. With the sign on the door, there wouldn't be anyone bothering them. No uninvited intrusions.

"What?" Cameron asked, not knowing where the question came from.

"For coming back?" House leaned forward and smelled her hair as his hands played with the unsplit ends.

Cameron inhaled deeply, trying to keep her composure. "I…" She trailed off at the feel of his hands in her hair.

"You what?" He whispered, pulling his head back to look into her eyes.

Cameron opened her mouth to try and give her response, but was interrupted by House's mouth taking hers. He pulled her into a bruising kiss, and pushed her up against the door in order to use it to support some of his weight. It was the moment she had wanted for three long years. Sure. They'd shared a kiss before. But she had an ulterior motive then. Besides, she was the one that initiated the kiss. This was completely different. He had pulled her into the kiss this time; which meant that he _wanted_ to kiss her. And for as much as Cameron wanted to kiss him back, she knew she couldn't do that. For the same reason he couldn't when she was his fellow. She pushed him back, and without saying a word, opened the door she had been pushed against, and left the room.

House stood there in the silent dark. A smile, not a smirk or half grin, on his face. "It's so much more fun being on this side." House said, enjoying the fact that he was now considered the subordinate.

* * *

Not wanting to get any extra attention, House avoided the clinic for the next couple days. He knew Wilson and Cuddy were both becoming suspicious of his new interest in actually doing his job. He had to squash that. He was the only one allowed to be suspicious.

The week went by rather quickly. Well as quickly as it would go for anyone that arrived two hours late for work, and left two hours early. In his spare time, House was hunting down the last items he needed to finish off his "costume" for the banquet. He actually found himself quite anxious to go. Not so much to enjoy the atmosphere or talk to the other department heads. Hell, he was hoping to avoid that at all costs. He wanted to go to see what Cameron would be wearing. He'd actually dreamt about it a couple nights. She definitely had the body to pull off any outfit she put her mind to. He was just interested in what her decision would be.

* * *

It was over a week of avoiding the clinic, so House figured it was safe to venture down. It was Thursday, and he was off Friday – by force of Cuddy. For some reason, he never used his emergency personal days, so Cuddy was forcing him to take one. She figured it would give him enough time to _get ready_ for the banquet that was being held Saturday night. So he figured Thursday was his last chance.

He sauntered into the clinic, and made his way over to the nurses' desk. Instead of picking up the file on top, he pulled the one from the very bottom. If one of the nurses' hadn't been standing right there, the whole stack would have been a mess on the floor. House smirked at the momentary havoc. "You've got to be kidding me." He said, looking down at the name on the file. "Kaner." He paused as he looked around the room. "Kaner Rodriguez." He saw a guy stand. He couldn't have been 20 years old.

"It's Juh-NEER." He said, moving to follow House.

"Then maybe you should spell it with a _J_." House said, opening the door and walking into the exam room. He sat down and waited. "This is the part where you talk." House pushed. He didn't really want to deal with, let alone _talk_ to patients. He had one reason, and one reason only for being down here, and he hadn't seen her when he walked into the clinic. Kaner proceeded to pull his shirt over his head. House pulled his head back, and looked at the patient with mortification written all over his face. "What the hell were you thinking?" House asked.

"Does it really matter?" Kaner replied.

"Yeah." House said, like a fifteen year old valley girl. He couldn't take his eyes off the kid's chest.

Apparently, Kaner had been drinking, with a bunch of his friends. In an attempt to show they needed no one's authority – including their parents – they decided to get pierced. "The girls got their belly buttons, and the guys got their nipples pierced." Kaner explained.

"And what? You were confused?" House asked, looking at the chain that came off each nipple, and formed a single chain down to the belly button.

"No." He defended. "My girlfriend was scared, so I said I'd get my belly button done with her. But then Troy said I had to get my nipples done since that's what the guys were getting."

"So you don't listen to the people that might actually have your best interests in mind, but the bonehead that tells you to put two more holes in your body, yeah, you listen to him." House scoffed.

"Can you treat it?" Kaner said, looking down, and wincing when House used a tongue depressor to move the chain.

"They're infected. Penicillin should do the trick. No insurance?" House asked, jotting a quick note in the file.

"What? Yeah, I'm covered under my parents. But they can't find out. That's why I came here." He said.

House rolled his eyes, and wrote the script. "Take this for ten days. If you're still red and pusy, they've gotta come out. Make sure you _clean_ around them with peroxide every day. Multiple times a day." House dropped the script on Kaner lap, and walked out of the room.

He made his was over to the nurse's desk. "One down." House said, dropping the file in front of Cameron.

Startled, she looked up and breathed his name. She had been glad he took a break from the clinic. It gave her a chance to regain her composure and hopefully, be better prepared for him next time. And she was. She flipped open the file he had just flopped in front of her, as she listened to him. "About this banquet." He started.

She looked up. "What about it?" Cameron asked.

"I'm not talking to Wilson right now." House started.

"Really? Why?" Cameron asked. She'd never heard of House not talking to Wilson at all. Hell, she thought Wilson was the only person that House _always_ talked to.

"I'm sick of his treacherous ways. He's been forewarned. The next time he steps foot on foreign soil, he will be executed for Grand Treason." House said, puffing his chest out.

Cameron rolled her eyes, and returned to the file. "You were saying something about Saturday." She said.

"Yeah, since I'm not talking to Wilson, and I hate—"

House was abruptly cut off by Cameron, "_The patient is an idiot._ Is not something that you right in their file."

"Why not?"

"You're supposed to put information in there pertaining to their symptoms, diagnosis and treatment in order to assist the next doctor." Cameron scolded.

"I did. I think the next doctor should be aware that they're treating a complete moron." House replied.

House's eyes hadn't left Cameron's face. Not even through his snarkiness. He contemplated asking the question he'd been trying to ask, but kept getting so rudely interrupted every time he tried. He didn't have to, though. Cameron beat him to the chase. "I was thinking. I didn't want to show up for the banquet by myself. This being my first one and all. And since you're obviously not going with Wilson, maybe you'd be willing to go with me?" She asked, not sure of the response she'd get.

House just stared at her for a moment. Did she do that on purpose so he didn't have to ask? Or had she been meaning to ask him? "Fine. But you're driving. Wilson's always the DD." House said, taking his leave from the clinic and walking towards the exit.

"Um, House? You're not done yet?" Cameron called after him. He completely ignored her, and left for his office. "Men."


	6. A Bullet

A/N: i apologize for the wait...i was doing a bit of research to correctly describe the outfits in this chapter...hope you guys enjoy...

-Fen

* * *

"Next time. Shoot the damn thing." House said walking out of one of the clinic patient rooms. He had been hoping to hide out in his office for the remaining hours of the day, but Wilson ratted him out to Cuddy. Well at least House assumed it was Wilson. He walked over to the nurses' station and flopped the file down in front of Cameron. 

She opened the folder, raised her head and glared at House. "I thought I already made it clear that you can't write 'The patient is an idiot' in the file."

"This one, more than any other deserves it." House replied, digging through the pile of patient folders, looking for something _interesting_.

"And why's that?" Cameron asked.

"Let's start by asking, if you wanted to kill a turkey that you planned on eating, how would you kill it?" House asked.

"I wouldn't. I'd go to the store and buy one." Cameron replied.

House rolled his eyes and scoffed. "_If you wanted_, is what I believe I said. Not that you want to, but if you did." He said, getting a little agitated that she wouldn't play along.

"I _guess_," she drawled the word out, "I'd shoot it."

"With a gun?" House asked, as if it weren't obvious.

"No, with a turkey baster." Cameron snarked.

House wiped the smile from his face just as quickly as it had come. "So you wouldn't poison it?" He asked, trying to be as serious as possible.

"No, that's just idiotic." Cameron replied.

"I rest my case." He said, giving up on finding a file.

A moment of silence passed, and Cameron interrupted it. "You never said what time I should pick you up on Friday."

"It start at eight, so any time after that would be great." House replied, deciding to continue his search for a patient instead of looking Cameron in the eye.

"If you're going with me, we're not going to be late." Cameron said.

"Then it's a good thing you're going with me." House replied, but still made a mental note to be ready earlier than normal as he walked away and escaped from the clinic.

* * *

House woke up late on Friday. Not that he had to be up for any particular reason, since it was his day off. He just hadn't expected to sleep until noon. He dreaded moving from bed, knowing that his leg would feel horrible. 

He forced himself up and took a hot shower right away, hoping the hot water would help his leg. It did. As usual.

The rest of the day, House dug through his closet, storage, and the air tight storage bins under his bed. He had pulled out the suit he was going to wear to the banquet, but upon inspecting the zipper bag, a couple of the accessories were missing. So he began the hunt. It wasn't going as easy as he thought it would. The last time he remembered wearing this particular suit, he didn't remember putting the parts anywhere but in the bottom of the bag, in their own zipper bag. This was the one suit that he actually took care of. It had cost him enough money. He didn't.

The apartment was ripped to shreds, when a loud rap came to the door. Assuming it was Wilson, House ignored it. Another knock, and another ignored response. House finally heard something in the key hole, and figured Wilson remembered that he had a key. The door opened. "What the hell?" Wilson said, walking into the room. "What happened?" He looked at House. House quirked an eyebrow in response. "Come one. You have to talk to me eventually. Besides, I need to know how late we're going to be tomorrow so that I know what time to pick you up." Wilson said.

"You're not." House replied.

"See how hard was that? Wait, what do you mean I'm not picking you up? I always pick you up." Wilson asked, somewhat baffled. "Cuddy'll kill you if you don't show."

"And you would know." House replied, getting in a jab. "I'm going. You're just not picking me up." House finished.

"Then, who's picking you up? You'd better not be driving yourself. I don't like the idea of you drinking and then driving."

"Like I've never done that before?" House scoffed.

"House. Seriously. Please tell me you're not driving yourself."

"Fine. I'm not." The honest answer rolled off his tongue.

"Don't just say you're not driving because you know that's what I want to hear." Wilson rationalized. Knowing House would do just that.

"I'm not."

"You're not just saying that? Or you're not driving?" Wilson asked for clarification.

"Both." House replied, picking up the couple items he had been able to find, and disappeared to his bedroom.

"That's it? You're really not going to give me anything else?" Wilson called from the living room, expecting House to return from his room. When House didn't, Wilson let himself out, and locked the door behind him.

It wasn't even fifteen minutes later, when House heard another knock on the door. Limping into the living room, he opened the door, "If you used your key the last time, why couldn't you—" He cut himself off as he picked his head up and realized that it was not Wilson on the other side of the door.

"Expecting someone else?" Cameron asked.

"Wilson." House replied. He stepped aside in order to give her enough room to enter.

"Oh, no. I'm kinda in a hurry. I need to grab a couple things yet for my outfit tomorrow. I just wanted to drop this off." She said, holding out a small plastic container. House looked down at the boutonniere, and smiled. "I hope it's not corny." She said, as she walked away. "I'll see you tomorrow around seven." She called over her shoulder, not giving House a chance to argue.

* * *

It was five minutes before seven. House was only half dressed, but he had remembered to make sure all his arrangements were in order. He had honestly expected Cameron to call and make sure he was getting ready. The thought crossed through his mind that she possibly might not come at all. He immediately pushed that thought aside with, "This is the moment she's been dreaming about for four years." A smirk of contentment on his face. 

It wasn't until about ten minutes later that he heard a knock on his door. Making sure his shirt was tucked in properly, he made his way to the door. He pulled the matching suspenders over his shoulders, and pulled on the knob. He stumbled backwards slightly as he took in Cameron's appearance. Quickly recovering his composure, "I hope you didn't cut your hair like that for Cuddy's banquet." He said, noting that it did indeed look like Cameron had lopped off her long locks.

It had taken Cameron a little bit of time to come up with the outfit. It wasn't something you could find in just any story. She didn't know what Cuddy was thinking throwing a 30s style banquet. It did help that Cameron was a little obsessive-compulsive when it came to shopping. She knew where every store was within a twenty-mile radius of Princeton. She'd gone into the vintage store a couple times, but never really had a reason to buy one of the dresses. Well, that was until now. She'd picked the dress she'd been eyeing for almost a year. She couldn't believe it hadn't been sold. It was beautiful.

It was a gold dress with chocolate brown trim which ran in two diagonals just below the defined bust line. Gold stitching secured the brown trimming. Brown, terra cotta, and gold beads created the unique floral design that covered almost the entire dress. Cameron had finished it off with a matching silk scarf the was wrapped around her neck and trailed down the open back of the dress. Unlike most flapper dresses, this one didn't have the bead strings dangling from the bottom. It was the reason Cameron had always loved the dress. Instead, the gold material was cut at long angles. So instead of the dress being incredibly short, it was a mid thigh length, with parts hanging just below the knee. Even though she really wanted to wear the brown leather front lace up boots that she also bought at the vintage store, she didn't think it was appropriate, so she went with a simple but classy strapped pump. Cameron had contemplated not taking a purse, but decided a simple gold clutch would go perfect. Besides, she needed her license in case they got pulled over.

As she entered, it was obvious to House that she hadn't cut her hair. Instead it was wrapped in a very tight horizontal braid and securely pinned to her head. Over top of the braid was a simple shear gold cap (also pinned), that curled up and wrapped just slightly over the top of her head. She'd kept her makeup simple, but noticeable.

Cameron lifted an eyebrow at House's outfit. "I thought I made it clear I was coming at seven." She said tapping the imaginary watch on her wrist.

"Yeah. Yeah." House said, turning and walking back to his bedroom. He attached the chain, and grabbed the coat. Pulling it over his shoulders, he limped back to the living room. It was Cameron's turn to gawk slightly.

Instead of black and white wingtip Dayton's, House's shoes replaced the white with black snakeskin. His charcoal gray pinstriped black zoot suit still fit him perfectly. The legs were baggy, but not overly. He hadn't gotten a chance to button the jacket yet, so the chain could be seen hanging from the right vest pocket to the left rear pocket. The vest was black, but did not have the pinstripe like the jacket and pants.. Normally he'd have worn his stark white shirt under, but had gone out Friday night and bought a new shirt to match the boutonnière that Cameron had delivered. So instead, he was wearing a gold satin shirt with a black tie. He took his Fedora to the shop and had the red feather pulled and a gold one (matching the shirt) added. He'd even put the boutonnière on the jacket already.

"We're going to be late." Cameron huffed, not wanting to sit down and cause any wrinkling to her dress. She already dreaded having to drive in the damn thing.

"I need one more thing." House said, pushing into his hall closet.

"What?" Cameron asked.

"Cane. Duh." He said, sounding like a seventh grader.

"What's wrong with the one you already have?" Cameron asked, not understanding.

House pulled out of the closet holding a long and narrow cedar box. "It doesn't match." House scoffed. He set the box down on the coffee table and unlatched it. Aside from really wanting to use this cane, he was trying to delay them slightly. He opened up the box, and pulled the black and white marble cane out. Stacy had given it to him just before they split for a banquet very similar to one he was going to with Cameron. He stood, cane in hand, and struck a pose. Cameron giggled. "What?" House asked, with a grin on his face. He quickly hid the grin, not realizing he was letting his guard down at first.

A knock came to the door. "Are you expecting someone?" Cameron asked.

"I invited _Kiki_ over for a quickie before we headed out. I hope you don't mind." He said, walking towards the door, and motioning for Cameron to follow. He opened the door.

"Dr. House, are you ready?" A male voice came from the other side of the door. Cameron walked around so she could see who it was. She recognized the voice.

"You remember, Frank, right?" House asked.

"Your partner in crime." Cameron nodded, recognizing the man instantly as the guy from the clinic that helped House catch General Hospital while he was supposed to be doing clinic hours. "I'm Allison." She introduced herself, outstretching her hand. She turned to House. "Are we leaving anytime soon?"

"Well, now that our rides here, I don't see why not." House said, motioning for Cameron to follow Frank out. Once out in the open, Cameron was amazed to find that House had rented a limo for the evening.


	7. Wilson's Gay

A/N: i apologize for the wait on this one...i had planned for this chapter to be much longer, but i can't get the words from my brain to come out my fingers and to the keyboard...so i'm giving you guys what i have so far...this way you don't wish bodily harm on me...

-Fen

* * *

"I can't believe you rented a limo." Cameron said, once they were on their way.

"Who said anything about renting?" House asked. He was currently going through the mini bar, looking for a pre-banquet buzz. "This is free too, right?" House called up to Frank. Frank just smiled as he looked in the rearview mirror. Seconds later, the tinted glass divider was being raised. "I'll take that as a yes." House said, grabbing the nip bottle of Absolut and pouring down his throat. "That'll work." He said, adjusting himself, so he was more comfortable in his seat across from Cameron.

"Do you really think it wise to drink before we even get there?" Cameron asked.

"Have you ever been to one of these?" House asked.

"Well, no, but—"

"But nothing. If you've never been to one, then you have no say." House said, tossing her a nip bottle.

"No thanks." She said, tossing the bottle back.

They arrived to the hall ten minutes before eight. "Take another lap." House instructed Frank.

"No, we'll get out now." Cameron said, opening her door before Frank could take the limo out of park. Before Cameron knew what was happening the door was being opened, and Frank tapped his hat to her. "You're fast."

"It's what I get paid to do." He replied, keeping the door open for House.

"You don't always have to be little miss goodie two shoes." House grumbled as they made their way to the door. Just before reaching the door, Cameron hooked her hand around House's elbow. House turned, "Hey now. I might have to place a sexual harassment claim if you keep that up."

"We're not at work." Cameron replied, pushing them into the hall.

* * *

Cameron used House's elbow to guide her through as she took everything in. Cuddy didn't hold back for this banquet. The whole place was decorated. It was as if they had traveled back to the thirties. The costumes everyone was wearing were so wonderful. There were a couple other guys wearing zoot suits, but Cameron felt that House still looked better than any of the others. He owned that suit. They had nothing on him. Pushing that thought from her mind, Cameron let her eyes wonder further around the room.

Then her eyes fell on Cuddy. She was walking towards them. As soon as she was within hearing range, House said, "I thought I told you to start taking pointers from Cuddy."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. Her dress was definitely more revealing that she had thought it was. She saw it listed on an eBay auction, and it was what gave her the idea for the banquet. She fell in love with the shear lace dress. The smoke gray shear dress with magnificent hand sewn lace swirl design in a faint blue, with sequins sewn into the swirls so that her body shimmered as she moved. The front had an angled v-cut across her chest, and the back was a very low cut with a swirl design, so that only half of her back was exposed. It was perfect. The only thing that Cuddy had overlooked was the full description for the dress. It was clearly stated that the dress required a form fitting slip to prevent the dress from being nearly completely see through. And since she had just gotten the package the day before, the only thing she had done was pull it out of the box, and hang it up in her closet. She hadn't even taken a full look at it until it was too late. The one thing she was quite grateful for was that padding and support had been added to the breast area so that she wasn't completely exposed. She also manager to dig through her lingerie drawer to find a pair of panties that matched the smoke gray almost perfectly.

"You look stunning." Cameron said.

"Thank you. I must say, you look rather stunning yourself." Cuddy replied. "I'm glad you decided to come tonight. Too bad you picked him to accompany you." Cuddy replied, tossing a glare at House.

"If I'm not mistaken, I think you just insulted me." House said, looking as injured as possible. "You should be happy. She's here to make sure I don't do anything stupid." House said. Just as Cuddy was about to wish Cameron luck at that, House cut her off, "Well, at least not by myself." He smirked at the insinuation.

Cuddy rolled her eyes again, and turned and worked her way through the room, making sure to meet and greet everyone.

* * *

"Incoming." House said, turning to face Cameron as to two stood at the bar.

Cameron looked over House's shoulder, "Since when do you not want to talk with Wilson?" She asked.

"Since he started batting for the other team." House said, referring to the fact that Wilson was conspiring with Cuddy to get him to hire a new team.

"Wilson's gay?" Cameron asked in a hushed tone.

House was taken aback. "Now, that would explain the failed marriages." He said aloud to himself, but upon further consideration, he finished, "But not the affairs."

"Dr. Cameron. I'm glad you could make it. I am sorry that you had to come with him." Wilson said, somewhat apologetically. He knew exactly what was involved when taking House somewhere.

"Actually, I asked to come with him." Cameron replied, when she saw House roll his eyes at Wilson's comment.

House raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. She just can't enough of my hot bod." House turned to look at Wilson.

It was Wilson's turn to roll his eyes. "So you couldn't just tell me that you were coming with Cameron?"

"I thought with the current rumor you wouldn't want to come with me." House replied.

"Current rumor? What are you talking about?" Wilson asked.

House leaned in close to Wilson, but then quickly pulled back looking around. "Rumor has it, you're a rainbow fanatic." House said.

"What?" Wilson asked, then realized the accusation. "Who said that?"

House nodded toward Cameron. "Seems it's the hot topic down at the Clinic."

Cameron jabbed House in the ribs, but gave a half smile to Wilson.

"Why would they think that?" Wilson asked.

The only response Wilson got was Cameron grabbing her glass and downing the contents. House smirked at the flush of color that rose to her face. She set the glass down, and turned to Wilson. It was the first time she actually took in his tuxedo. Or rather his tailcoat. His attire was pure white except for the three visible black button-down his shirt. The white slacks had perfect pleats that disappeared under the three-button tailcoat. The white dress shirt was pulled snug at his neck with a perfect white bow tie. "You look very handsome tonight." Cameron said, fully taking in his appearance. She was so concentrated on Wilson that she missed the jealousy-tinged glare that House sent her.

"Why thank you, Dr Cameron. I must say, you are quite beautiful yourself. Not that you're not always, but tonight you are just radiant." Wilson replied.

Cameron blushed again. "Thanks." She managed, as she ordered another drink.

As Cameron brought her attention back to House and Wilson, Wilson's head was turned from them. He was looking across the room and waving to someone. "Craig's calling me." Wilson said, speaking about the Head of Pediatrics.

"Well scurry on over." House said, then added, "But be careful, it might add to the rumors." House was obviously trying to fight back a laugh.

Wilson shook his head, "I'll be back." He turned away from House and Cameron.

"Thanks for the warning." House replied.


	8. Green Eyed Monster

A/N: well here's the next edition...i know i said to some of you that i was going to try and get it out before thanksgiving...well that didn't work out...i hope you all enjoy...and hopefully, if all goes well...i'll have another chapter out tonight...please review and let me know what you guys think about this one...

-Fen

* * *

House and Cameron stayed at the bar for most of the night. House pointed out who everyone was, and gave a brief synopsis on why he was a better doctor than all of them. Cameron felt somewhat uncomfortable about the whole evening. She was the newest department head, and it seemed like all the others knew each other so well, and she'd only had a couple of them come over and talk to her. And even then, it was because Cuddy had brought them over to introduce them to the new Clinic Head. Cameron did her best to remember everyone's name or at least what department they were from. She knew she was bound to forget a couple.

The big band and swing music made perfect background noise, as Cameron and House continued to chat it up. Cameron was somewhat surprised at how chatty House was being. He'd never been the type before. Well, at least not with her. Then again, they weren't delving into personal histories or deep dark hidden secrets. They were mainly talking about everyone else in the room. Cameron admired many of the dresses that the women were wearing. She felt a bit awkward as she looked down at her own dress. Most of the women had opted for vintage gowns and high class accessories, while Cameron wore her flapper dress, and simple hat. "I'm starting to regret wearing this dress." Cameron said, as she took a sip of her drink.

"Why?" House asked, somewhat surprised at her comment.

"Look at everyone. Even Cuddy. They're all dressed so elegantly, and here I am wearing a flapper dress." She paused only to take another sip of her drink. "I mean, look at me. I look…I…look…" She was having trouble finding the right word.

"Absolutely gorgeous?" House offered. Cameron turned at looked at him. Had he just complimented her? "Besides, it's actually quite fitting." House tossed.

"What do you mean?" Cameron asked, not sure what he meant by "fitting."

"You came here with me, and you wore a dress that was, in its time, worn by rebellious women. We're the perfect couple." House said, not catching the full truth that was behind his statement, until it was too late. He only hoped Cameron hadn't caught it. Changing the subject, House said, "If I had the choice to take you or Cuddy home tonight, you'd definitely win." Cameron's eyes bulged slightly at his words. "Come on. Look at her. She's not leaving much to the imagination. At the right angle, you can actually make out the crease of her—"

House was cut off by Wilson, "Nice joke." He said, shoving House's shoulder. "No one else heard about the little gay rumor." He scoffed at House, and ordered a drink.

"Now they did." House said, a smirk plastered to his face.

Wilson rolled his eyes. "If anything, they're going to be talking about you two tomorrow. Hell they're already talking about you tonight." Wilson said.

"Us? What about us?" Cameron asked.

"The two of you haven't left each other's side since you got here. And you," he said, motioning to House, "haven't shut your trap since you arrived. And I'm not the only one to notice."

"So I'm not allowed to have a conversation with a former employee?" House asked.

"Conversation, yes. All out gab fest, and people start to talk." Wilson replied.

"We haven't been talking that much." Cameron said, just as a new song started.

"Come on. Get out on the dance floor." Cuddy said, interrupting the conversation and pulling Cameron by the arm.

"I didn't know you swung that way." House said, as Cuddy pulled Cameron from the bar.

"I don't." She said, pulling Wilson's arm as well, and pushing him and Cameron towards the dance floor.

"What? I'm not allowed?" House called out as Cuddy pushed the other two to the dance floor.

House turned around and faced the bar, not wanting to watch Wilson and Cameron dancing. He was quite surprised when he smelled a familiar perfume, and a warm body push up against his back. "You are more than welcome to take the dance floor. I just didn't want to hear your 'cripple excuse.'" Cuddy said, then walked away.

House finished the rest of his drink, then turned around to look out at the dance floor. His eyes immediately flew to his best friend, and the blonde in his arms. House took quick note of their body language. Cameron had her left arm wrapped around the back of Wilson's neck with her hand draped slightly around his shoulder, pulling them somewhat closer together. Her right hand was attached to his left, while his right hand was placed at the small of her back, holding her body close.

House wished that he had met Cameron before his leg. Then he would be the one out there, with her body pulled flush against his, swaying to the intoxicating music. House shifted slightly as his mind went into an impromptu fantasy involving himself and Cameron, and just what he would be doing to her on that dance floor, if he could.

He watched as Wilson bent his head and whispered something into Cameron's ear. Cameron's head tipped back slightly as she let out a gentle laugh. Wilson took the opportunity to dip Cameron, putting his head at breast level. House straightened slightly and twisted his head from side to side, trying to calm himself down.

Was he really getting jealous over Wilson dancing with Cameron? No. He told himself, but also knew that wasn't the whole truth. He had truly been enjoying the evening, just standing and talking with Cameron. He felt strange though. He'd always had some kind of feelings towards Cameron. He knew it, she knew it, but they both pretended like they didn't exist. When he first hired her, she was the "attractive one" on his team. It wasn't the only reason he'd chosen her over the other applicants, but it was one of the deciding factors. He thought the "crush" she'd developed to be cute, and abused it as often as he could. Then he noticed other things. Things he wouldn't consider exclusive to a crush. He thought, that at one point, she actually loved him. But was her superior, and he couldn't abuse that power. And he knew he would if they started sleeping together, or worse—dating. So he decided to keep her at arms length.

He had always found it odd, that for as unscrupulous as he was, there were always certain lines that he wouldn't cross, and having a relationship with a subordinate, even it were only sex, was one of those lines. So he made sure to keep away. Then she'd had the fling with Chase, and House had assumed that she'd moved on, and thought it best for Cameron. After that, everything exploded. Foreman gave his two week notice, he'd fired Chase, and Cameron handed in her resignation letter. House thought he'd finally get his chance, but then it seemed as though Cameron and Chase were getting serious.

House snapped himself out of his stupor just in time to see everyone leaving the dance floor as the song ended. Wilson bowed, and Cameron curtsied. She then made for the bathroom. Before Wilson caught him, House grabbed his cane, and disappeared into a crowd of people just off the side of the bar.

Wilson got back to the bar and looked around, curious as to where House made off.

* * *

"You seemed to be steaming up the floor with James." A woman in a flowing red evening gown said to Cameron as they stood at the sink. Cameron was washing her hands, and the other was checking her makeup.

"And steaming up the bar with House." Another woman said, walking up to the sinks from one of the stalls, she too was washing her hands. She turned to the woman in the red gown, and said, "Those two have always been close. Maybe they're taking things to next level."

"They're not gay." Cameron said, walking right into the trap.

"You seem so sure." The second woman said, shooting a look at the woman in red. "You know from personal experience?" She questioned. "You take them in turns, or both at once?"

Cameron didn't get a chance to respond or defend, as the bathroom door was slammed open, and a limping House walked in, his sights on Cameron. "Excuse me! This is the lad—"

"You're excused. Now get out." He said, without even looking at the woman that had just insulted Cameron.

The woman in the red gown, quickly made for the door, and pulled the other woman along with her.

Cameron just stared at House, as he strode toward her. She had no idea what was going through his head, and the heat that was in his cool blue eyes would burn any woman to the core.


	9. Damaged Reputation

A/N: glad to read you guys are enjoying this so far...here is the next chapter as promised...and it seems my muse has returned, since i'm already working on the next chapter, and i might have that one out tonight as well...that is if i get enough feedback on this one...as always, please enjoy, and review so i know if you guys are liking this or not...

-Fen

* * *

House wasn't thinking when he barged through the door into the ladies' room. He had intended to wait and corner Cameron when she came out, but had overheard the tail end of the conversation that was going on in the bathroom. Not thinking about what he was doing, he just barged in. Didn't even knock. He stormed in, and immediately discarded the conversation and those that weren't Cameron as well. He registered that the two cackling hens weren't even out of the room, when he grabbed Cameron by her neck and sent his mouth crashing onto hers. Unlike their first kiss, this wasn't slow and uncertain; this one was fast and passionate. House didn't even give Cameron a chance to figure out what was going on before he pushed his tongue into her mouth, swirling around the interior, in an effort to memorize every nook and cranny.

He pushed her back against the sink as he moved his hands to rest on the counter on either side of her waist, effectively pinning her to the sink countertop. His right hand stayed on the counter to keep some of the weight off his leg while his other hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against him. There was no refuting that he was turned on by the way she had been dancing, as the evidence was pressed against Cameron's stomach.

In one swift movement, Cameron pushed herself onto the counter while hiking her dress up just slightly, and wrapped her legs around House's waist, under his jacket, and pulled him closer. There was no way their bodies could be closer with clothes on.

House's brain finally started working and he realized that he wasn't in the fantasy that he thought he was, and that he was in fact kissing Cameron, while she was currently working on the zipper of his pants. Wait. Zipper of his pants?

House pushed himself back from Cameron, needing to not touch her body when he said the words that were about to come out of his mouth. "Stop. We can't." He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. Her face was flushed and her lips were swollen and bruised. He could see the hurt in her eyes. She thought he was rejecting her. How could she possibly think that? "Maybe because that's what you've been doing for the last three years." He thought to himself. There was nothing more he wanted to do than take her on the counter, right there, right then. So to rectify the situation, he said two simple words that made a world of difference. "Not here." He saw the hurt drift away from her face, and twinkle enter his eye as a very mischievous idea entered his head.

He leaved forward and whispered in her ear, as he pulled her from the counter, and led her out of the ladies' room hand in hand.

* * *

House and Cameron returned to the bar. Wilson shot House a questioning glance as he looked down at the pair's joined hands. Cameron left House's side and sidled up next to Wilson at the bar. Leaning in she whispered into his ear, "House's says, play along." She placed a soft kiss behind his ear, and sat down between the two friends. House just smirked. He saw Cuddy marching in their general direction. Probably in regards to him going into the ladies' room since he saw she was leaving the company of Dr. Tucker Shive, aka Husband of Woman in Red Gown.

Just before Cuddy got to them, House leaned over and whispered in Cameron's ear. She was sitting with her back slightly to House, and facing Wilson. She giggled and visibly shuddered, when she felt House's tongue run along her ear lobe. Cameron leaned forward and whispered something into Wilson's ear. He just looked at House, scowled and rolled his eyes, but leaned forward and whispered something into Cameron's ear, causing her to giggle again.

Cuddy took in the whole exchange. She stood there, watching them for a moment, then proceeded to confront House. "What the hell were you thinking barging into the ladies' room?"

"Is it still considered barging if you're invited?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" Cuddy asked, not understanding his retort.

Taking the hint, Cameron intercepted,-damn sports metaphors-"I asked him to come in." House raised his eyebrows at Cuddy challenging her to question why.

"I don't think I want to know. But if you go in the ladies' room again, you'll be in the clinic all week." House chuckled. "What? What is funny about that?"

Wilson took his turn this time. "I don't think that's a valid threat anymore." Cuddy turned to Wilson, not completely following his statement, but getting the gist of it. Wilson pushed it one step further, "For either of us." House struggled to keep a straight face.

Cuddy turned and walked away. There was nothing she could do. None of them were employees of the other anymore, and they were all grown adults. House might act like a child, but that didn't make him one. None of them worked in the same department, except when House and Wilson were working the clinic. She had no say in what the three of them did when they weren't at the hospital.

As soon as Cuddy's back was turned, House laughed out loud. He turned to Wilson, "Nice touch."

"I try." Wilson said, shrugging off the rare House compliment.

"You realize, the three of us are going to be the hot topic at the hospital for weeks because of the little show you two just put on." Cameron said.

"You helped." House accused.

"I said one line." Cameron replied.

"And you flirted." Wilson said. "Really well, I might add." Wilson thought for a moment. "What spawned this whole charade anyway?" He asked, wondering how the pair thought up the evil plan.

House just smiled. A smile that Wilson understood to mean, "I'll tell you later." House gave Cameron a slight push when a song began to play.

"Let's dance." Cameron said, pulling Wilson off his seat and onto the dance floor, again.

* * *

"Do you think you've done enough damage to my good girl reputation tonight?" Cameron asked, as she and House got into the limo. Cameron was happy that House got the limo. She drank a little more than she would have liked to, especially to be driving.

"Not quite." House said, motioning for Frank to stay put, while House punched a text message into his phone. He hit the send button, and not a minute later, a knock came to the side door of the limo. House slid forward and opened the door. It quite noticeable that House and Cameron had gotten out just before the masses came out, as Wilson climbed into the limo, there was a huge crowd of people exiting the rented hall. As Wilson took a seat across from House and Cameron, House said, "I'm good now."

Cameron smiled, and twisted her head back and forth as she rolled her eyes. "Should I hang my head out the sunroof, too?" She said sarcastically.

"It wouldn't hurt." House replied.

Cameron rolled her eyes again, but still hit the button to open the roof, and stood up, putting her head and upper body outside the limo.

As the limo pulled away, Cameron yanked the flapper hat from her head, and quickly pulled the couple pins that were holding her braid in place, allowing her golden locks to flow in the breeze created by the speed of the limo.

While Cameron had her head in the cool night breeze, House filled Wilson in on the happenings in the ladies' room but left out the part where he kissed Cameron senseless.


	10. Nine Out of Ten

A/N: as promised here is the next chapter...you people had better be happy...this is three chapters in one night...i cranked this one out in an hour, so i'm hoping it's good...let me know...and for the record, i'd like to thank phalanx...the queen bitch... i wouldn't have been able to write a particular section of this chapter without her expertise and the wonder that is AIM...also, i was totally guessing on the high school girls sleepover part...i've never attended one, but i would have loved to... ; )

-Fen

* * *

Cameron had returned to the interior of the limo shortly after leaving the banquet. The trio laughed on the way to Wilson's as they reminisced about the evenings events.

"See yas on Monday." Wilson said as he exited the limo. "Wait!" He called out before the door was completely closed. House tried to pull it shut, but Cameron shoved it open. "Are you going to drive me over there tomorrow to get me car?"

"Wouldn't it just be easier to take a cab?" House replied, a look of astonishment on his face, as he pulled the door shut. He turned back to face Cameron, ready to start an onslaught on her mouth, but found her half hunched in the chair. He'd never found it fulfilling to watch someone sleeping, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her sleeping form. Most people were peaceful in their sleep, with a regular rise and fall of their chest. Cameron's body, on the other hand, was tense. Her chest didn't rise and fall in a regular rhythmic beat, but took three short rises and a long fall. House found it amusing.

House glanced out the window and noticed that they were almost at his place. He leaned over Cameron, "Hey, it's time to get up." Nothing. He nudged her shoulder. She raised her arms defensively, and pushed out to swat the intruder. "Come on. I can't carry you in." House whined, as the limo slowed to a stop outside his place. "Cam. Come on." He whined again, poking at her ribs.

Cameron's reaction was automatic. She reached out and poked back. House giggled as his arms twisted up and over his head. His eyes immediately grew large at the girlish tone his voice took. And it didn't go unnoticed as Cameron woke up, and stared at House. He stared back at her daring her to stay the question that was on her mind. He'd deny it. And she knew it. So instead of asking, she tested. She quickly reached out again, and tickled House's ribs. Which elicited the same reaction before, only this time House jerk to the side, trying to get her fingers off his ribs. "Not funny." He replied, regaining his composure.

"Not from your side. But from right here, it's absolutely hysterical." Cameron replied, darting a hand out to tickle again. House expected it this time and caught her hand, their fingers becoming slightly entangled. He caught her eyes, and held them for a moment. Then bent his head down, as he broke the connection and opened the door.

Getting out, he waited at the door for Cameron. "Thanks, Frank." House said, shaking hands with the driver.

"Anytime, Dr. House." Frank replied, closing the back door, then leaving.

House and Cameron walked to his front door. "Isn't this supposed to be the other way around?" House asked, referring to the fact that she was walking him to his door.

"That could be arranged." Cameron thought, but refrained from saying. Instead, she just stood there at House's door, waiting for him to open it so she could say goodbye and leave. Not that she wanted to, but that was obviously how the night was going to go.

That is until House spoke again. "You wanna come in?" He asked, turning to her as he opened the door. She nodded, and he walked in, leaving the door open. Cameron followed and closed the door behind her.

On his way to the kitchen, House dropped his cane next to the couch, draped his jacket across the back of the couch, plopped the chain on the coffee table, kicked his shoes under the coffee table, and pulled the suspenders down to hang off his waist. Cameron just watched in amazement. She couldn't think of a time when he looked sexier.

He returned to the living room and motioned for Cameron to take a seat on the couch. He poured them each a glass of scotch, handed Cameron hers, set the bottle on the table, and sat down next to her on the couch. He watched as she took the first sip. She actually looked like she enjoyed it. "Didn't take you for a scotch drinker." House said, finally breaking the silence between the two of them.

"No one does. But it works." She said, taking another sip.

"What works?" House replied, not sure if she was referring to getting drunk off the drink or something else.

"My dad's theory." House cocked his head at her. He was confused now. "When I was eighteen, he took me downstairs and—"

"If the next words out of your mouth are going to be—" House interrupted, but was in turn interrupted.

"Get your head out of the gutter. He took me downstairs to the bar, and told me that I was his little girl, and that he was going to teach me to like scotch. And trust me, it's a learned flavor. You can't just decide one day that you like scotch and start drinking it." She made a yuck face, but continued her story. "He figured if I was a scotch drinker, he didn't have to worry so hard when I went out on dates. He figured there weren't many boys where I grew up that could afford to get me drunk if I drank scotch. And therefore, wouldn't be able to take advantage of me." She laughed, thinking back to that night at the bar, and the conversations she'd had with her father that night.

"I like that." Was all House said.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, until House refilled their drinks "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to get me drunk." Cameron replied.

"I'm a doctor. I can afford scotch." House replied with a twinkle in his eye. There was nothing more he wanted to do at that moment, then march her down the hall to his bedroom. But he refrained.

It was three o'clock in the morning, and the two were still going. Chatting like two high school girls on a sleepover. "Oh, come on." House argued. "There is no way. She went totally over the top in that scene." They're discussion had moved to movies, and weren't currently discussing the dinner scene from _When Harry Met Sally_ in which Meg Ryan fakes an orgasm in the middle of a restaurant.

"Not that over the top." Cameron replied.

"Have you ever faked?" House asked, not sure if the subject was safe, but then again, he was never one to take the safe road.

"Nine out of ten times, a girl has to fake an orgasm." Cameron replied.

"Has to?" House asked, not sure why she would have to fake it.

"Yeah. Either the guy's almost there and just can't hold it any longer, or he's already orgasmed, and that, well, that just feels weird, and there is no way a girl could have an orgasm after that. Either that, or you just want to guy off of you, so you fake it to get him to go away." Cameron replied.

Not really wanting to push the limit, but still wanting to know the answer, the question came out of House's mouth before he could even think about it. "And I take it Chase wasn't one of the nine."

"Yeah." Cameron replied, thinking back to the when she and Chase were friends with benefits. "He started out that way." She finished.

House's head snapped up at the completion of her sentence. He grinned at the honesty of her statement, but changed the subject nonetheless. "It's getting a little late."

"Yeah." Cameron replied, getting up and setting her glass down on the coffee table. She bent down to grab her purse, but was stopped when she went to stand back up.

House had grabbed her arm. "You don't think you're leaving do you?" He asked. She just stared at his hand on hers, then into his eyes. "You're not driving in your condition."

"Oh." She said, a perfect O on her lips. "If you have an extra blanket, I'll take the couch."

House rolled his eyes. "Wilson's the only one that sleeps on this couch, and that's only because I won't share the bed." He said, standing and walking down the hall to his room. When he realized that she hadn't followed him, he poked his head around the corner from the hall into the living room. "Coming?" He asked, then retreated back to his room.

"Soon." Cameron whispered under her breath as she made for the bedroom.


	11. No Sense

A/N: well, i'd first like to let you know that you should be happy that i've even gotten this update up tonight...i sat down at my computer to start working on this chapter, to find that the zip disk i keep all my fic on was completely blank...and it wasn't that way when i turned my pc off at 2am this morning...and of course the only back up i have is here...luckily it wasn't too hard to copy and paste everything for EVERY fic i have...and the dogs were only scared for a few minutes when i was cursing and throwing objects across the room...girlfriend on the other hand decided to escape to the living room...soooo...i hope you guys enjoy this...let me know what you think...

-Fen

* * *

House began to stir as he was curled up on his side of his bed. It wasn't unnatural for him to slowly stir. Actually, it was his routine. Especially after a night of drinking. The only unnatural thing that he noticed was the fact that he could feel the other side of his large bed being weighted down. As he rolled over to see why, the events of the night before flashed before him. He quickly pulled the covers up to make sure he had clothes. And in fact, he did. He sighed a sigh of relief. If was going to have sex with Cameron, he damn sure wanted to be sober so that he could remember every moment of it.

He noticed that his shaking actions had caused Cameron to stir as well. Curious as to know how she would take the two of them sleeping in the same bed, he quickly rolled back over, wincing slightly at the pain in his thigh, and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

* * *

Cameron's eyes shot open. This too, wasn't unnatural. She was used to getting up as soon as she was awake. She never hit the snooze button on the alarm clock, and got up as soon as the alarm went off. She noticed immediately that she wasn't in her own bed, and that it was her internal alarm clock that woke her up. She turned on her side and saw the back of House's body. A smile crept across her face. He seemed peaceful in his sleep. She could see his body expand and contract as he breathed in and out. That's when she noticed that it wasn't a steady rhythm. An evil grin crossed her face as she remembered something from the night before. As quietly and agile as she could, she reached across the bed, and quickly ran her fingers along House's exposed ribs.

House squealed and jumped. Then grumbled and winced as he grabbed his thigh. He was never up for physical activity as soon as he got up in the morning. His leg never agreed with it. "Cut that out!" He scolded, getting up and hobbling out of the room and toward the bathroom.

* * *

While House took a shower, Cameron made a quick breakfast.

"I take it I'm not getting those back?" House asked, entering the kitchen. He had lent Cameron a pair of pajamas bottoms and an old tee to sleep in the night before.

"Nope." She drawled. "I have to put them up on my House shrine at home." She said, handing him his coffee.

House raised and eyebrow and the two shared a laugh. "I'll wash them, and get them back to you." She said, taking a sip of her coffee. "Thanks, by the way. For letting me stay."

"It would have been more memorable if you hadn't passed out." House replied.

"Me?" She questioned. "You were snoring before your head hit the pillow."

The two enjoyed breakfast together, and then Cameron headed back to her apartment. She was slightly confused as she drove home. She thought they'd had something the night before. Hell, she knew she felt something in the bathroom, and it was more than feelings as it was pressed against her. Then, oddly enough, neither of them had made a move when they went to bed. House had fallen asleep almost instantly. Then again that morning, nothing. Just two friends enjoying time together. Of course this made Cameron start to have doubts. Maybe he wasn't as effected by the kiss as she had been. She finally decided that it was probably for the best that she left. This way both of them would get a chance to think things over, and make their individual decisions.

* * *

Cameron walked into the clinic Monday morning, and went behind the nurse's desk to deposit her purse. "I hear you had a good time at the banquet on Saturday." Jade commented. Cameron had made her Head Nurse of the Clinic soon after taking the job. She'd never much cared for the way Brenda gossiped, and Jade made everything run smoothly. Besides, Cameron just liked her better.

"What's the buzz?" Cameron asked, securing her purse, and locking the cabinet.

"It seems you had sex in the ladies' room with House while Wilson watched. But other accounts have Wilson listening from outside the door, or others with him participating, while even others have him pounding drinks at the bar. After that, you and House came out, and you proceeded to make out with Wilson at the bar and on the dance floor. Although another account has you stripping down to your bra and panties on the dance floor while grinding between House and Wilson. Then of course, there's the whole threesome action going on in the limo. From what I understand, the three of you were hanging your bodies out the roof, while House and Wilson had their 'wicked little way' with you. But there I did hear that there was some kind of an argument, because House tossed Wilson out of the limo, while it was moving."

"Geez. Anything else?" Cameron asked, not expecting the rumor mill to have worked over time in just one day.

"No, not really. Oh, wait, yeah. One other thing, it seems the three of you have some kind of an appointment with the janitor's closet on the second floor in the Lucas Wing. I think it's today at eleven thirty." Jade replied, a smirk on her face. She laughed, and continued, "So what really happened?"

That was why Cameron liked her. Not only did she get the gossip, but she was smart enough to know that it was _gossip_. "House cooked up a plan to get the hospital buzzing and Wilson and I played along. I guess it worked."

"Sure did." Jade replied. "And speaking of House." She said, nodding toward the front doors of the Clinic as House walked through them.

He walked over to the counter, and leaned across it. "Good morning, Jade." He said as kindly as he could.

"Haha, she already told me." Cameron said, knowing that House was there for the latest gossip. "And she's not going to tell you." She finished.

"I'm pretty sure she's a big girl now, and can make that decision for herself." House replied.

"Yeah, but I'm her boss." Cameron paused for a moment. "And yours right now. So get to work."

"I love it when you take authority." House said, grabbing a file, he stalked off to an exam room. He wasn't in there five seconds before he came back out and over to the counter.

"What is it?" Cameron asked.

"Occasional, constant, infrequent headaches?" He asked.

"What?" Cameron asked. "That makes no sense."

"My thoughts exactly, but that's what's written on the chart." House said, handing the chart over.

Cameron glanced over it, and looked at House. "If it's not interesting, get him out of here."

* * *

A little time had passed and House was almost done with his clinic hours, when he was finally able to get Cameron alone in a room. He missed the feel of her lips now that he had tasted them.

He'd watched her take a patient into one of the exam rooms, and about fifteen minutes later the patient exited, but Cameron was still in the room. House quickly made for the room, pushing over a teenager in his wake. The kid started to curse, and House just held up his cane, "Cripple." Without even turning around. He walked into the exam room, and closed and locked the door behind him.

Just like two nights prior, he strode up to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her flush against him and captured her mouth in a searing kiss. He pushed passed her lips in order to fully explore her mouth. Pinning her against the patient table, he refused to let ago until the taste of her was burned into the pores of his own mouth.

Reluctantly, he pulled away as Cameron pushed slightly on his chest, needing to breath. With a deep inhale, she opened her eyes and looked directly into his, "You have to stop doing that." She said, in regards to his sudden attacks.

"Or should I be doing it more often?" He replied, not dropping her gaze.

"House, the hospital is already buzzing about—" Cameron was about to scold him, but he captured her mouth again, in order to quell her protests. Her knees buckled slightly at the onslaught. She finally pushed him away when a knock came to the door.

"This doesn't look like the janitor's closet on the second floor."

"Wilson." House breathed. He closed his eyes and hung his head, trying to gain control over his pulsing body. He moved away from Cameron, and unlocked the door, allowing Wilson to come in.

"I take it I'm not the traitor anymore?" He asked House walking into the room. Then he look in Cameron's disheveled appearance. "Did I _really_ interrupt something?" He asked. To his knowledge there was nothing going on between House and his former subordinate. But her swollen, and red lips. His red lips. Things were beginning to add up in Wilson's mind. "Just how much of the rumors are true?" Wilson asked, thinking about all the bathroom rumors he heard about the banquet.


	12. A Familiar Face

A/N: for those of you reading High School Scrapbook, i've finished playing my games, so here is the next chapter of clinic duty...for those of you not reading high school scrapbook...what's wrong with you? get over there and read it...anyway, enjoy and i hope you like the surprise...

-Fen

* * *

Cameron looked horrified that they had been caught, and fled from the room immediately. She wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to look at Wilson again.

House smiled at Cameron's retreating form, then looked at Wilson as the smile vanished. "How should I know? She's not allowing her staff to share gossip." House complained like a three year old.

"That was supposed to be more of a rhetorical question." Wilson replied. "Is there something going on between you two? A secret relationship?" Wilson asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Who wants to know? You or Cuddy?" House asked, grabbing his cane and heading for the door.

"I thought we were done hating me for talking with Cuddy about the team that _you_ need to hire." Wilson replied as he followed House out the door.

"There's nothing." House paused and looked at his best friend as they limped out of the clinic. House knowing that Cameron wouldn't want to face him especially with Wilson in tow. "At least not yet."

"That means you want something." Wilson deduced. The held the glass door open for House to walk through as they exited the clinic.

"I've always wanted something. I mean look at her." House said, turning around and looking the blonde quickly get back into step in _her_ department. "You'd have to be a fool not to want that." House reasoned as they made their way to the elevators. "Lunch. You're buying." He said, interrupting the conversation.

Wilson was about to protest, but decided to nod his head and follow House to the cafeteria.

* * *

"If you want something, why don't you just tell her that you want something?" Wilson asked once they were seated. Wilson had purchased a grilled chicken salad, but had passed on the Caesar dressing because it gave him horrible heartburn. He opted for a simply Italian instead. House had picked the greasiest looking cheeseburger they had, then proceeded to smother the thing in mayonnaise, added lettuce and tomato, no pickles, a little mustard and ketchup, a couple finely chopped onions, a knife full of relish, and an extra slice of cheese. Wilson made a comment about his diet, but House just ignored him, making sure to pick up a double serving of steak fries, and proceeding to smother them in ketchup until it was more of a fry soup. Realizing he had put too much ketchup, the only solution was to add another double of fries.

"I would think that was evident already." House replied, referring to the make out session he just had in the clinic. If Cuddy only knew.

"Or maybe she's thinking that you just want to sleep with her?" Wilson offered.

"Who says I don't?" House replied.

"You're such a pig." Wilson couldn't believe the things that came out of that man's mouth some times.

"Yeah, but I'm your pig." House said, through a mouth full of fries and burger.

All Wilson could do was roll his eyes, and take another forkful of his salad. "You know, if you actually showed interest in a person for anything other than mating or solving complex medical anomalies, you might not be so miserable." Wilson said, putting the lid on his salad and leaving House to think about it.

* * *

Cameron's stomach grumbled, but she ignored it. She'd been ignoring it for the last twenty minutes. She knew the first place House would take Wilson at that hour of the day was to the cafeteria. And she so didn't want to run into them. It was only by chance that she had looked up and saw a familiar person walking through the lobby of PPTH. A thought popped into her head. She quickly left the clinic and walked into Cuddy's office. "Dr. Cuddy."

"Yes, Dr. Cameron." Cuddy said, looking up from her desk. It was mounded with paperwork.

"I just wanted to say thanks for letting me know about the banquet. I had a really good time." Cameron replied, trying to kill time, waiting for the person in the lobby to enter Cuddy's office.

"I'd say you did." Cuddy replied. She decided to take the boss role and asked, "So is there really something going on between the two, I mean three of you?" She almost shuddered at the mention of the three of them.

Cameron smiled coyly. "No." She responded.

"Then what the hell was the charade at the bar?"

"Just that, a charade." Cameron replied.

Cuddy laughed. "Then what were you three whispering about?" She asked, not sure if she was believing the story quite yet.

"We were telling each other how to react. What to do. It seems to have worked. The hospital is definitely buzzing." Cameron replied.

"This can only have been cooked up by House. You and Wilson don't scheme. I'm just surprised he was able to get the two of you to play along." Cuddy said.

"Well, we'd both had a couple drinks. It was more fun than anything else." Cameron replied.

"Well, House certainly outdid himself last night. He's never pulled a stunt like that before. But I am glad that you enjoyed yourself, and hope that you'll—" Cuddy was cut off mid sentence as she looked around Cameron to see who was coming into her office.

"Lisa, how are you?" The dark haired woman said walking in. "I'm sorry. I'm interrupting." She apologized.

"No, no. Of course not. Come in. It's been a long time. I'm glad you got back into the area." Cuddy said, standing up and greeting her old friend. "What had brought you back her, Stacy?" Cuddy asked, hoping it wasn't to try and court House again. She didn't that in her hospital. Not now.

"I'm just visiting. I was hoping we would be able to go out and have lunch." Stacy replied.

Cuddy looked back at her desk. "I'd loved to, but I'm right in the middle of checking over the budget planning. If I move away from it, I'll never get back to where I was."

"No, it's okay. I knew I should have called before I just dropped by like this." Stacy replied, heading for the door. "I'll just go get something somewhere. Maybe we can get together later."

""Yes." Cuddy said. "I'll call you as soon as I leave today. We'll get together." Cuddy sat back down at her desk, and didn't even notice that Cameron had followed Stacy out of the office.

"Ms. Warner?" Cameron said, walking behind her.

Stacy turned around, "Yes?" She asked, recognizing the woman before her, but not completely able to place her.

"I'm Allison Cameron. We met a couple years ago. I used to work for House." Cameron re-introduced herself.

"Oh, yeah. I knew you looked familiar." Stacy replied, not sure where the conversation was going.

"If you'd like company, I was just going to take my lunch break. I could join you." Cameron offered, hoping Stacy would take the bait. If there was anyone in the world that Cameron could milk for knowledge on House and House relationship, it was Stacy.

"You know. I'd like that. Are you far?" Stacy asked.

"No. Right here. I run the clinic now."

"Wow. I take it your fellowship ended?" Stacy asked, as she followed Cameron to the clinic.

"A little abruptly." Cameron replied.

"Did the jerk fire you?" Stacy asked.

"No." Cameron audibly laughed. "I quit." She replied. Cameron quickly grabbed her coat and purse and the two made their way out of the hospital.


	13. An Interrogation

A/N: i do apologize for the delay and shortness of this one...i had a bit of a family emergency...my cous' two year old nephew went in for his third open heart surgery...and we were pulled in for support and to help watch the siblings...but without further ado...here is the next chapter...also as a heads up... i know i won't be getting the next one up until at least saturday...lind and i are going out tomorrow to work on xmas shopping...you can just see the joy protruding from my #$&...sorry, i'm a grinch...

-Fen

* * *

Stacy and Cameron walked to a local café. After ordering drinks and giving the waitress their food orders, Stacy asked, "I take it you like Princeton?"

"Yeah. I've been here over three years. That's actually the longest job I've ever had. Well aside from med school." Cameron joked. "Are you back in Princeton for anything in particular?"

"I'm just visiting. I was hoping to grab lunch with Lisa. I guess I should have phoned first." Stacy rambled slightly. "Later I'm having dinner with James." She looked at Cameron, and took a very serious tone. "You won't say anything to Greg, will you? Last time he found out James I went out to dinner without him knowing, well, let's just say it wasn't good. James took the brunt of that one."

"You're secret's safe with me." Cameron said, hoping that her own meeting with Stacy wouldn't become common knowledge at the hospital.

"Thank you." Stacy replied, as she took a sip of her drink. "So what made you quite working for Greg?" Stacy asked, a little curious.

"Well, I wrote my resignation letter the night that Foreman gave his two weeks notice. I promised myself that the next time House went too far, I'd give it to him." Cameron replied, speaking the truth for the first time.

"So what did he do? I mean, it had to be pretty serious for you to back out of your fellowship and resign." Stacy asked.

"He fired Chase because Chase disagreed with him."

"Oh. Were the two of you dating?" Stacy asked, not totally understanding why that would be a breaking point.

"What? No. I mean, we had sex. More than once, but no, we never dated." Cameron stumbled slightly, not expecting the question. "It was just wrong. No one should be fired for his or her opinion. I gave House my letter that night. He lost all three of us on the same day. I'm not sure if he planned that, or if it's just how it worked out." Cameron finished reflecting on the situation.

"So he doesn't have a team?" Stacy asked.

Cameron realized that Stacy was the one asking all the questions, and it was supposed to be the other way around. So Cameron did her best to turn the conversation. "No he doesn't. That's why Wilson was in the dog house." Stacy tossed a questioning look at Cameron. "Wilson was talking with Cuddy on how they could get House to hire a team."

"Conspiring with the enemy." Stacy said, not realizing she said the exact same words as her ex. Cameron chuckled, knowing the comment was derived from years of living with and around House. Cameron only hoped that she could say the same about herself a couple more years down the road. "I take it that didn't go over well."

"Let's just say that when I was his fellow, Chase, Foreman and myself fought over who had to do his clinic hours. Now he's in the clinic doing his own hours every day. There's only one reason for that." Cameron paused.

"He's lost his best friend." Stacy finished for her. "Just be careful. He'll start going into withdrawal soon." Stacy mused, and laughed as she and Cameron both took a sip of their drinks.

Their waitress came out and put their plates in front of them, asking if there was anything else they needed.

"I think they made up at the banquet this past Saturday." Cameron replied, after taking the first bite of her club sandwich with no bacon. Stacy didn't comment or ask. Cameron was grateful for it. The words came out before she really got the chance to think about it. She really didn't want to have to explain why. "So, what's it like dealing with House? I mean, I know work House. He's miserable and grouchy; he plays pranks and tries to show off his _superior__intelligence_ whenever he can. And the snark, he can't be like that all the time. Can he?" Cameron asked.

Stacy smirked. "Actually he can. The House you know is the only House there is." Stacy replied.

Cameron had a hard time believing her statement. The intensity House had shown in the bathroom at the banquet and in the patient room in the clinic. Those were characteristics of the House she knew. They were some other House that Cameron had never seen before. But then again, was she getting her hopes up that House was a teddy bear in leather? That there was a cute and fuzzy little bear underneath the grim and gruff exterior? "So he's never different?" Cameron asked, pushing the subject.

"Don't get me wrong. I loved him. And yes there were times when he did very uncharacteristic things, but most of the time, he was Greg. And he only knows how to be one way." Stacy replied. "And surprisingly for as much as he harasses, he never appreciated PDAs. Not even a quick peck on the cheek. He felt it made him appear soft." Stacy rolled her eyes. "At home, he was slightly different. There was the occasional night when he'd let me pick out the movie to watch knowing I'd pick something hopelessly romantic. We'd curl up on the couch under a blanket and munch on popcorn. And when I finished the popcorn before the previews were over, it was so sweet," Stacy said, truly remembering the few nights he'd done this, "he'd get up and get me more. Even write my name on the bowl. Of course I was the one stuck trying to get the permanent marker off the bowl later." Stacy laughed. "But those nights were few and far between. He never turned into the prince charming I hoped was underneath." Stacy replied, somewhat saddened by the turn of conversation.

Cameron took the hint and didn't push any further. She'd gotten enough information from the woman seated across from her. Cameron finished off her club sandwich, and continued conversation. She just made a mental note to steer away from certain topics. "Does House know you're here?" Cameron asked.

"No and I'm not sure if I want him to know yet. I don't want to upset him." Stacy replied. "We didn't exactly leave on the best terms." Cameron arched an eyebrow. "I guess I should be more wary than him. I was the one turned down." She finished.

Cameron felt slightly renewed by this information. She remembered the last time Stacy was in town. House had fawned after her and chased her until he had her. He'd done everything in his power to drive a wedge between Stacy and Mark. Stacy admission made it clear that Stacy had in fact chosen House of Mark, but obviously House had changed his mind. What could possibly have been his reason? Could it be so simple as, once he knew he _could_ have her, he didn't want her? Or was it more difficult and he wanted someone else, but didn't know how to go about it? "I'm sorry. I didn't know." Cameron replied, her caring side never being able to stop.

"Oh it's fine. I'm over it." Stacy replied.

"Are you still with your husband?" Cameron regretted her choice of words. "I mean, you two are still together, right?" Cameron wasn't having much luck in getting the right words out.

Before she could fumble on her words again, Stacy answered. "It's okay." Se could see Cameron was getting slightly flustered. "And no. We decided it would be best if we went our separate ways. We still keep in touch and have dinners occasionally. But the divorce was finalized a year ago or so. I guess Mark just couldn't be sure if I wanted him or if I was imagining he were someone else. I'm not really sure myself." Stacy finished. She was really starting to get bummed as the conversation kept revolving around House.

Cameron saw the sadness wash over Stacy's face, and decided it was time to end it. She couldn't cause the woman pain just so she could get her answers. "Are you planning anything fun while you're in town?"


	14. Reflections

A/N: i do apologize for the lack of updates...aside from the damn holidays (i apologize, i'm a grinch), i didn't have my internet connection at home for a week or so...and i've been too busy at work to be able to upload from there...so here is the next chapter, and i hope you all enjoy...as always, please read and review...it only takes a second to press that little periwinkle (yes, i just got very technical with the color of the "go" button) button, and type a quickie thought about the fic...

-Fen

* * *

Cameron had been quite surprised not only that Stacy had taken her up on her lunch offer, but also on the fact that she had been so forth coming with information on House. At first, as their conversation continued, Cameron thought that Stacy was possibly back to try and take House back. Cameron had a pretty good idea that House wouldn't be so willing to go back. She'd thought they were on the verge of starting something good. But then again, this was House. He was known for taking the easy road. Even if it wasn't always the one he truly wanted. And that bothered Cameron. She didn't want to have her chance taken away from her before she'd even fully got it.

But then she thought back to the conversation she and Stacy had shared over lunch. In actuality, it was a pleasant conversation. Anyone that would have viewed them from a distance would have assumed they were old friends, just taking some time to catch up with each other. But if the on lookers were close enough to hear the conversation, it was anything but. The two asked each other questions that _friends_ wouldn't need to ask one another. It was only after Cameron returned to work that she had realized just how much the two had shared. Stacy had been very helpful in gaining information on House. Hell, she'd been there. Done that. She knew everything there was to know about House.

The only piece of information that Cameron was slightly turned off by was the fact that House was House. Not that she didn't already know that, but she had assumed – no, hoped – that when he was in an actual relationship with someone that he would act differently. She didn't expect that he'd remain the same jerk when the doors were closed. This bothered Cameron. Not that she expected House to pull a complete 360 when they were private, but she thought he would at least show some affection. Not passion, but affection. True care for someone else. And from what Stacy had eluded to, this was not the case.

As Cameron got caught up in her own thoughts, and how she was already putting she and House in a relationship and living together, she neglected to notice a certain someone walking into the clinic. He walked right up to Cameron and stood in front of her until she noticed he was there. A deep red blush immediately stole across her face. "Dr. Wilson? What..uh, what can I do for you?" Cameron asked, really not wanting to talk to Wilson.

"Any chance we can talk?" Wilson asked. He didn't want to step in the way, but he had to do something. It was in House's best interest. Even if House didn't know it.

"Uh. Well, I have a lot of—"

"Dr. Cameron!" A familiar female voice yelled across the clinic. Cameron turned to see Cuddy walking in. She was walking over to the counter Cameron and Wilson were standing at. As she approached, she asked, "I'm not interrupting something am I?" She didn't even wait for a response before adding, "Besides I think you're one short for a passionate lovers' quarrel." Cameron smiled as Wilson chuckled, breaking the ice between the two.

"No, Wilson just came in." Cameron said, hoping Cuddy would need her and take her away from the man that had caught her making out with House.

"Sorry." Cuddy apologized to Wilson. "I just wanted to let you know I'm having a girls' night at my place tonight. I feel really bad that I didn't get a chance to have lunch with—" Cuddy stopped and looked at Wilson, not sure if she could mention Stacy's name without it getting back to House. "Well, you know." Cuddy insinuated. "So I invited…them over for a couple drinks. I just wanted to let you know that you're more than welcome to join us. My place around 6pm." Cuddy walked away and left Cameron to turn to Wilson.

"You wanted to talk?" Cameron asked, picking the lesser of two evils. She definitely didn't want House knowing that she'd had lunch with Stacy. And she knew if Wilson knew then so would House. Those two seemed to share a brain when it came to sharing information.

"Who's 'you know?'" Wilson asked, curious as to why Cuddy wouldn't just say the name of the person she was talking about.

"That's what you wanted to talk about?" Cameron asked, trying her best to avoid the question.

"Well, no. But now what I came down here for isn't as interesting." Wilson replied.

"Now you're starting to sound like House." Cameron responded.

"And you're avoiding like him." Wilson said, as he decided to let the topic drop and left the clinic, leaving Cameron to go back to work.

* * *

It was just after 5:30pm when Cameron walked in the front door of her apartment. She dropped her keys and purse and then hung up her coat. She glanced at the clock and for a moment thought about going over to Cuddy's for the girls' night. But then her common sense caught up with her and talked her out of it. "Just one more opportunity for House to see me with Stacy since Wilson knows the time and place." Cameron said out loud as she made her way down the hall to her bedroom.

She quickly removed her work clothes and made for the bathroom to have a hot shower.

Even after she had washed the hospital from her body, and put on her pajamas, she contemplated changing and heading over to Cuddy's. Fashionably late. She was actually on the way to her bedroom to change, when her phone rang.

* * *

House sat in his living room, staring at a blank TV screen. Wilson's words had hit him harder than he had expected or wanted. Granted, he didn't just think of Cameron as a one night stand. Well, not that he didn't at one time. When he'd first hired her, he thought she'd be a good romp, and even when it became apparent that she was attracted to him, he still thought the same thing. And the only reason – no, one of two reasons - he didn't act on it was because he didn't want to hurt when he pushed her away. The second reason was she was his subordinate. As much as House liked to bend, if not break the rules, that was one rule he swore he'd never break. Not even for Cameron. He couldn't indulge in something like that. It could only end badly.

Just look at what happened when Cameron and Chase started sleeping together. He tried pushing the idea from his head, but it was true nonetheless. As soon as she'd broken it off, it was hard for the two of them to work together. She didn't want to be in the same room as the love sick puppy, and the love sick puppy only wanted her to be in the room. And they were equals. No boss/employee issues to deal with.

For as much as House had wanted to, he knew then that he wouldn't be able to be in a relationship with Cameron. They would have been forced to hide it from everyone for fear of them both being terminated as employees of the hospital. Cuddy wouldn't even have been able to save them from such an infraction. But what was stopping them now?

She was no longer his fellow. And for the couple hours a week that House worked the clinic, it couldn't hardly be said that she was his boss. There was nothing in the way. Well, except for House. He was his own worst enemy.

Wilson had made that all too clear at lunch. Wilson was right. House was miserable. But he wasn't always that way. He'd been happy with Stacy. And he knew he couldn't blame his misery on the infarction. He'd pushed her away. He'd made himself miserable. And now he was showing the first signs of regret. He'd had a great thing with Stacy and missed that feeling. The feeling of being wanted. But was it Stacy that gave him that? Or something else? The one thing House knew was that Stacy was the farthest thing from his mind. Cameron stood front and center.

He reveled in the memory of her body up against his. His lips on hers and hers on his. The misery of his life had disappeared for the briefest of moments when they were sharing that intimacy. And he wanted that back.

With his mind made up, House grabbed his cane and his phone, dialing and all too familiar number.


	15. Phone Calls

A/N: sorry for the delay on this and for the shortness...but i've already started to next (and final) chapter, and will have it up tonight yet...hope you guys enjoy, and as always, let me know what you think...

-Fen

* * *

"What do you what?" The whispered answer came over the line.

"Anything interesting to report?" House asked.

"Nothing. No one's shown up." The same whispering voice replied.

"Well, what help are you then?" House retorted.

He was about to hang up the phone when he heard something interesting. "Wait." A mere whisper followed by muffling noises. Then a loud bang, and, "Sorry. I dropped the phone when I was ducking down. A car just pulled up."

"Well, who is it?" House asked, very impatient. Every since his best friend had mentioned something earlier about Cuddy having a girls' night, inviting Cameron, and not dropping the name of a third guest, House just had to know what the secret was. And why Cameron was involved.

"Oh, holy—"

"What?!" House yelled, cutting Wilson off. "Who is it?"

A moment of silence passed as Wilson decided whether or not he wanted to give House the news. He knew he had two options. The first, tell House is was Stacy, and watch as his friend went off the deep end – again – and possibly ruin the one thing he had going for himself. His second option was to lie. Say some random name, someone still surprising, but not as emotional as Stacy. Going this route would ensure that House pursued his opening with Cameron, but at some point Wilson knew he'd have to confront Cameron about it. But why? Why would he have to confront her? He could just keep it a secret.

"Why what?" House asked. "Wilson, who the hell is there?" He demanded the information now.

Wilson was stunned momentarily as he didn't realize he had said anything out loud, but the distraction had given him time to clear up his mind, and make a decision.

* * *

"Hello?" Cameron said as she answered her phone.

"Hi." Cameron immediately recognized the voice. It wasn't a voice she had expected to be calling. Actually it was the last person she expected to be calling. At least so soon. "I was wondering if I could come over."

"Chase, I really don't think that's a good idea." Cameron replied. She had ended their relationship because she knew she'd never have feelings for him. And it wasn't fair to drag him into a one sided relationship. So, she'd ended it.

"Please." He paused for a moment, but didn't let her respond. "I just need someone to talk to." He finished.

Cameron took a second to think about it. "Fine. But not for long. I was hoping to get to bed early tonight."

"Thank you. I'll be there soon." Chase replied, and hung up the phone.

It was barely fifteen minutes later when a soft knock came to Cameron's door, and she knew immediately that it was Chase. Not because she knew he was coming, but because it was the way he always knocked. As she stood and walked to the door to open it, she couldn't help but hope that it had been a wood on wood knock and not a flesh on wood knock. She opened the door. "Hi." She said softly.

"Hi." Chase replied lifting his head up to look her in the eye. "Thank again."

"I never said I didn't want to be friends." Cameron said, opening the door and allowing him entrance.

"I know." Chase replied, walking into the apartment. "And I really do appreciate you letting me come over to talk."

"I didn't even know you were still in town. I haven't seen you since-" She trailed off as she realized that the last time she'd seen him was their last day of work under House. She hadn't called to ask him to go out for drinks and he hadn't called either.

"Yeah." Chase replied. "I did leave for a little. I thought I had a sure thing at a hospital in Arizona, only to find out that House _firing_ me was actually a bad thing. I guess they figured I must have done something really bad for House to fire me. So I flew back in hopes that Cuddy might be able to find a position at Princeton for me." Chase explained.

"Okay, but what was so urgent that you had to come over?" Cameron regretted her wording as soon as the words fell from her mouth. She wasn't trying to rush the conversation, but she didn't quite understand why he'd called.

* * *

A smirk flew across House's face at Wilson's response. From their earlier conversation he'd thought Cuddy was only have one guest over. He hadn't expected it to be a…well a small gathering. He snapped his phone shut and grabbed his keys. Exiting the building, he looked up at the sky for a moment. He contemplated going back into his house, and ignoring the thoughts that were bombarding his mind. Shaking his head slightly, he made his way over to his bike, and rode off.

He hadn't even realized he was this close to Cameron's until he was parked out front. He thought back for a moment trying to remember how he'd even got there. Obviously something was on his side, because for not paying any attention, he hadn't gotten in an accident.

Pulling the keys from his bike, and grabbing his cane, he walked towards the front door of Cameron's apartment building. He didn't even notice Chase's car parked out front. Not that he would have even if he'd been looking.

House made his way down the hall until he found the door that led to Cameron's apartment. He lifted his cane, hesitating for a moment, taking that moment to think about what he was doing.


	16. Undercover Wear

A/N: okay, so here it is the conclusion of Clinic Duty...hope you've all enjoyed the ride...

-Fen

* * *

"Hold on." Cameron said, getting up and walking over to the front door. She opened the door without thinking about who could be on the other side.

Cameron stood stunned for a moment. Thinking back, she should have known that it was House. It was _his_ knock. "Is heating the hallway expensive these days?" House asked, snapping Cameron out of her daze.

"Oh, no, sorry. Come in." Cameron said, stepping aside for the second time that night.

House walked in, just about to make a snarky comment when he saw Chase sitting on the couch. He turned to look at Cameron, who was just closing the door. He looked back at Chase, and opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

Cameron looked at Chase, then to House.

Chase sat on the couch and dropped his head. With a small smile and a shake of his head he got up, "I think _I'm_ interrupting something here." He grabbed his coat and headed towards the door where Cameron was still standing. "Thanks for the talk."

"Your welcome." Cameron replied, barely able to pull her eyes from House's.

Chase left, and Cameron closed the door behind him. "So, you and the wallaby making up?" House asked, feeling the fool for showing up at Cameron's apartment.

"What?" Cameron said, then realized what House was insinuating. "He just needed someone to talk to, and no one else was available." Cameron explained.

"I don't…" House paused for a moment to gather his thoughts and decide what order to say the words in. "Don't know why I came over here." He said, and started for the door.

Cameron was still standing in front of the door though, and as House closed in, she said, "I do." House walked right into a seering kiss. One that he hadn't started. Cameron's arms went around his neck and his hand instinctively went to the small of her back. Cameron pulled back from the kiss, "That is so much better from this end."

"And what end is that?" House asked, not thinking about his words before saying them.

"The non-surprised end." She mumbled into his mouth as he pulled her back into a kiss.

* * *

House walked in the front doors of PPTH. A slight smile was on his face as he looked to his right and saw Cameron already working. He glanced over and saw Cuddy coming out of her office. Before she could even reprimand him for being late, "Get anything interesting?" House asked.

Cuddy stopped mid stride, "What are you talking about?"

"Aww. That's so cute. You're shy." House replied, which earned him yet another confused look from Cuddy.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"It's okay. Your secret's safe with me." House stepped into the elevator. "At least until I serve my sentence and drop a hint in the clinic." The doors closed and there was nothing Cuddy could say or do.

Instead, she walked over and took the stairs. Marching up to Wilson's office, she listened at the door first to make sure he wasn't seeing a patient. Once she was certain he was alone, she opened the door and locked it behind her.

"Dr. Cuddy?" Wilson asked, not sure if he should take a locked door as a good thing or a bad one. "Anything I can help you with?"

Deciding to go the most direct approach, Cuddy asked, "Do you know what House is talking about?"

"I haven't talked to him yet today, so now." Wilson replied.

"He asked if I got anything interesting. You two seem to share a brain, so I figured you'd know what it meant."

Wilson muffled a laugh, and put on his most apologetic eyes. "I know what he's talking about." Giving Cuddy the quick rundown, Wilson explained that House asked him to stake out her place. House wanted to know who the mystery guest was. When Wilson saw that it was Stacy, he decided to lie to House, for House's own benefit, and told him that Cuddy was hosting an _Undercover Wear_ party at her house. Wilson also made it clear that House was interested in pursuing Cameron and that if Cuddy didn't play along, it might possibly ruin it.

After thinking over the alternatives, mainly a very pissed off House once he found out the Cameron had lunch with Stacy, even if they'd only chatted about obsolete things, Cuddy made her own decision. "Fine, but you need to talk him out of informing the entire hospital. If he does, I'm letting the cat out of the bag." Cuddy unlocked the door and left.

"Why do I always have to do it?" Wilson said, standing up and making his way onto the balcony. He threw a couple stones at the door into House's office before he got his attention.

"Yes." House said, walking about of his office.

Wilson jumped right to it, "You're not planning on using last night against Cuddy, are you?"

"I won't lie. The thought crossed my mind." House replied, knowing all too well where the conversation was going.

"You don't think that'd be taking it too far?" Wilson asked.

"I've done worse." House replied.

"Yeah, but she can make your life worse." Wilson said, trying to get House to back down.

"What she gonna do? Give me more clinic hours? Fine, I'll take yours and mine." House replied, glad that the clinic was no longer a threat that Cuddy could use against him.

"I take it things went well last night, then?" The question came out of his mouth before he realized that House had succeeded in changing the subject.

"Yeah." It was the shortest explanation of anything that House had ever given Wilson, but he didn't want to ruin the previous night.

"That's it. You're not gonna say anything else?" Wilson asked.

"Nope." House replied.

Getting back on topic, Wilson ignored the fact that House wasn't sharing. "You know she'll take your clinic hours away, and make you spend late nights, and throw every case she possibly can at you."

House thought about it for a moment. Wilson was right. All that plus any number of other things that Wilson couldn't come up with that Cuddy could. And he decided that he wanted to give Allison a real shot. Better than he'd given Stacy. "Fine. I'll concede, but only this one time. And she needs to understand that I'm still holding this bit of information should she try anything." House replied.

"Consider negotiations complete." Wilson said with a smile and started toward his office door.

"Oh hey, the rumor going around is that we've changed our time to two in the afternoon and it's the ladies' bathroom on the first floor of the Lucas Wing this time." House called out to his friend, as both men went into their respective offices.


End file.
